


outlandish thoughtfulness

by enablelove



Series: Pure Husbands [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Schmoop, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Stiles gives Derek a gift.





	outlandish thoughtfulness

**Author's Note:**

> I'll link the article that inspired this at the end of the series. Essentially this is a series of fics of my OTP's being super cute and adorable. This will range in pairings, I'm betting, so just read carefully!

“Umm, Stiles, what in the fresh hell is this?” Derek asks incredulously. He’s holding up a pair of soft sweats, which would normally be amazing, but these in particular have Stiles’ face plastered all over them. 

Now, Derek loves his husband. He thinks his husband is the hottest thing alive and normally, he’d be a big fan of something that has Stiles’ face all over it.

This is a touch odd though, even for Stiles. 

“Aren’t they awesome?” Stiles responds, bouncing up and down with excitement. I know you’re going on your trip to the wolfcon soon.”

“Symposium,” Derek tries to interject but to no avail. His stubborn husband won’t call it anything _but_ wolfcon at this point. 

“And I can’t come with you for a few days due to this research behemoth here, so I thought this was an awesome way I’d be with you and around you until I can get there. I stuffed it under my pillow the last few nights too, so your sensitive nose can’t complain.”

Stiles looks so damn proud of himself and Derek’s heart inflates with fondness for the man in front of him. The pants are still a terror, but Derek knows his soft heart means he’s going to still wear them…even if it’s just in his hotel room. 

Because Stiles is right, the few days without his husband won’t exactly be a grand old time. They don’t spend much time apart anymore and even if they’re just hanging out on their own phones or reading their own books or just watching TV, Stiles is always a source of frenetic energy that seems to calm Derek down. The scent of him, his warm touch, and the aura of constant liveliness surrounding Stiles gives Derek a sense of peace. 

It doesn’t quite make sense to others how Stiles’ babble or occasional stillness can give Derek serenity, but it makes sense for them and that’s all that matters. 

Derek looks down at the pants again and he can’t help but smile at the outlandish thoughtfulness. It’s a selfie Derek hasn’t seen before, so it was probably taken with the intention of making this project. Stiles is looking at the camera with Derek’s favorite expression and his namesake – mischief. His eyes seem to be sparkling, one side of his mouth is lifted in a smirk like he has a secret, and his cute upturned nose has a hint of a crinkle. 

Fuck, he loves this man. Even after years of being together, including a year of being married, Stiles still manages to take Derek’s breath away with a quirk of lips.

“I love you, idiot,” Derek says, voice dripping with affection even through the insult. 

“And clearly I love you, even if you do call me names.”

Derek laughs and pulls Stiles in for a kiss. 

“Like you don’t call me all sorts of names all the time.”

Stiles pulls back and sticks his tongue out at him.

“Very mature,” Derek says before kissing him again. “Now I have an hour before I have to get on the road and I can think of a million other things I’d rather be doing than casting childhood aspersions.”

“Mmm, you know how irresistible I find you when you use words like aspersions.”

“I do, indeed,” Derek says, pressing soft kisses down Stiles neck, rubbing his scruff against the sensitive skin roughing it up a bit so it leaves a mark. They have a few days apart after all.


End file.
